A Wolfs Tale, The Story of Lucas Uzumaki (Another Naruto Fanfiction)
by KaiWolf94
Summary: Lucas Uzumaki is the twin brother of Naruto although you'd never believe it looking at them. Separated since birth after Lucas was moved to the extreme west of the Land of Fire. This is the tale of the only ninja to ever form a pack with the wild wolves of the west. What will happen when he finally moves back to Konohagakure! Stay tuned and find out!
1. A Wolfs Tale, The Story of Lucas Uzumaki

**Okai first off I do not own any of the rights Naruto (that belongs solely to Masashi Kishimoto) SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME! But I do own the rights to any and all of the characters that I include in the story as well as any jutsus and Kekhei Genkai! SO DONT STEAL THEM FROM ME!**

**Anyway's I would like to thank bRennaJaDe93 for writing The Wolf Inside which has inspired me to make my own story. :D YAY THANK YOU!**

**Now on to the story folks (btw this is my first ever attempt at writing a Fanfic so bare with me and I'm sorry if it fails in a majorly epic way)**

**Prologue – Found**

"Well they seem to think we haven't noticed them Lukkia" I say with a smirk. I jump to the side before dashing off through the trees again trying my hardest not to laugh at the insolence of the hidden leaf ninja that had been following us.

"It would appear that you are right Mi' Lord" came the reply of the giant pure white wolf that was effortlessly bounding along next to me. We both came to a sudden stop just in front of the trap that the ninja had laid down for us. Lukkai turned around and scanned the area with his Narishigan activated. This caused his eyes to turn bright green with 4 lightning bolts in them that meet I the centre.

"I see 4 ninja heading straight for us Mi' Lord. One Taijutsu specialist, one Ninjutsu specialist and 2 Genjutsu specialists." He barks to me in our native tongue, "I can take out the Gens if you want sir?"

I nod to confirm his plan just as the 4 leaf ninja stop in there apparently safe positions. "If you all come out of your hidey holes now I won't have to attack you in order to force you out" I call out seriously, of course I get no response from them at all, "well don't say I didn't warn you what would happen leaf ninja! Ninja Art: 4 Sides Prison Jutsu!" slamming my palms together as I say this. As I say this 4 triangular walls rise up out of the ground and fall inwards till they form inside a giant pyramid. Then as the tips together a sharp bussing can be heard coming from the walls. I quickly perform a set of hand signs and call out "Fire Style: Burning Gasses Jutsu" before blowing a stream of burning gas from my mouth. The gases float to the top of the pyramid casting a sun like glow over everything inside it.

"What the hell's happening?" One of the leaf ninja shouts as he darts forward pulling out 3 kunai which he launches at me, "whets this damned Jutsu!?"

I jump to side as the 3 kunai pass by me. "This Jutsu is a trap Jutsu my dear leaf ninja friend. And good luck getting out of it" is my sarcastic reply. 'WOW! This is almost too easy'. Suddenly the world explodes into bright colours. "Well done you managed to catch me in a Genjutsu but it's not gonna last for long! Release!" this forces the Genjutsu to release just as there Taijutsu specialist leaps at me.

"Big mistake Leafy!" I say performing a few quick hand signs, "Secret Ninja Art: 10-Pronged Black Lightening Seal" as I finish casting the Jutsu black lightening begins coursing over my hands and along my fingers. Just then the leaf ninja lands next to me and goes for a kick I duck underneath it before grabbing his head with one hand and places the over other his heart. "SEAL!" I shout as the black lightening runs off of me and charging through him absorbing all of his chakra and leaving him unconscious.

"NO! GENMA!" shouts one of the other ninjas before making a series of hand signs "FIRE STYLE: PHEONIX FLOWER JUTSU!" I jump off of the branch that I had been perched on in order to dodge the 7 balls of fire that the leafy ninja had sent towards me. I place my hands together and use the teleportation Jutsu to appear next to him.

I send a heavy amount of chakra to my leg as I swing it round into his chest. "Pay attention to your surroundings jerk" I call to him as he is sent flying into the tree behind him. I then make a sign with my hands before a bright light starts shinning around my right hand.

"Light Style: Riochiri" I call before slamming my chakra covered hand start through his chest just missing his heart and causing him to black out. (A/N the Riochiri is the same as the Chidori except it's a blinding light instead of lightening. HOPE THAT MAKES SENSE :P) "how you doing at your side Lukkai?"

"hn! Easy Mi' Lord" The giant wolf replies "just one left to stop." He then proceeds to jump in front of the ninja his eyes flashing pure red for an instant catching the last remaining ninja with a Genjutsu, "however I do believe that there is around 100 leaf ninja waiting outside for us to appear. What is your plan sir? The shockwave?"

'Hmmm that could be good' I think to myself as I heal the one I stabbed earlier. "No Lukkai were going to the hidden leaf anyways so were gonna let them catch us quietly. Remember this whole display of power was so they would take us to the Hokage wasn't it Lukkai?"

"Yes Mi' Lord it was." Is Lukkai's reply. He then swiftly jumps up in front of the last ninja his eyes flashing green once again trapping the final ninja in a Genjutsu and knocking him out. He spins around in midair and leaps back to me deactivating his Narishigan just as swiftly before nodding to let me know he is ready.

I suck in a breath places my palms together and focus on the chakra that I had infused with the sides of the pyramid prison. I slowly open my eyes with my Narishigan fully activated. "Ninja Art: 4 Sides Prison Jutsu: Release" I say softly. A loud grinding sound starts as the pyramid separates at the top until all four sides are exactly vertical standing facing the sky. Slowly they begin to sink into the ground. As the pyramid does this the burning gases that had been floating at the top of the pyramid float of into the sky before dissipating into the heavens.

"Yo! Leaf ninja I'm here and so are your comrades." I say out to the stunned leaf ninja that were waiting for us, "Okai let me answer all your questions. Yes me and my big bad white wolf with tattoos just defeated one of your left ninja squads. Yes we did trap them in a gigantic impenetrable pyramid, and finally for now at any rate were surrendering cos we want to be taken to the hokage." I then lean back and bark out a wolfish laugh giving the stunned ninja before me a closed eye smile along with a peace sign. I then just hold my hands up in the air and turn around before they pounce at me and tackle us to the ground.

They then drag me and Lukkai back to the leaf village to see the Hokage. Neither of us drops our wolfish closed eye smile until we get there.

**Yea... so tell me what you thought please it probs sucks but ohh well I enjoyed writing it and well I just want your opinions as to whether I should keep writing it!**

**So yea just comment, fan, vote, message me... whatever works just let me know how it works for you guys.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Reunion

**Chapter 1 - Reunion**

**Third Person POV**

Knock, Knock, Knock.

The Hokage looks up from his paper work filled desk at the door wondering who it could be at this time of night. "ENTER" he calls out, informing whoever it is to come in. The door opens and in walks Kakashi Hatake escorting in a young boy who looks to be around 12 years old. The boy stands there with a loose smile on his face; he has shoulder length red hair that falls over his right eye completely blocking it from view. His left eye however is fully visible and is a bright blue colour that captivated you by the burning fire that's held within it. Around his neck hangs a thin rope that holds a purple stone. As the hokage looked at the stone closer he saw the distinct swirling pattern of the Uzumaki clan engraved onto it. As the boy walked forwards happily you could see that all he was wearing where black mid length boots, red jeans, with a white belt holding them up. The belt had a fair sized silver buckle in the shape of a square embodied with a cross. The only other item of clothing the boy was wearing was a black jacket that was open wide showing off his defined abs and chest which were the clear work of intense training. But there was the ominous cross like mark on the lower part of his body on the left side.

"HEYYA! How ya doin old man hokage!" the boy shouts, sounding just like another young boy that lived in the leaf village, "Do you know who I am?" he looked around the room excitedly as if he wanted to run around and touch everything. A low growling noise suddenly comes from behind the boy as a huge white wolf with red eyes, tribal tattoos and black tips on its ears stalks into the room.

"Hehehehe. Of course I know who you are Lucas. How could I ever forget you?" the hokage replies to the young boy who smiles ecstatically, "but I would like to know what you're doing here when you're supposed to be in the land of wolves training?" the hokage gives the boy a curious stare before smiling and turning to the ninja that had brought him in.

"So Kakashi why have you brought the first born son of the late fourth hokage into my office?" he questions the silver haired ninja.

The ninja looks at the boy before turning back to the hokage. "I brought him here because he fought with one of our top ANBU squads and easily defeated them around 2 hours ago before turning himself over to us and asking to see you." Kakashi replies, he looks around nervously hoping he won't get into trouble this time after all he wasn't known for doing things by the book, "at first I was going to take him to Ibiki in interrogation until he told me his name which is why I bought him to you instead"

"I see I see." Grumbles the hokage taking a puff on his pipe, "and what name did you give to him Lucas and please Lukkai stop growling at me it is highly disrespectful." The hokage stands and walk up to the menacing wolf before scratching him behind his ear making the wolf bark out a playful laugh.

"Gramps you make him look weak doing that!" Lucas shouts out before turning to jump up onto the desk and sit there cross legged with a closed eye smile, "and I gave him the name you left for my gramps. Lucas Namikaze son of the Fourth Hokage!" the boy jumps up and fist pumps the air causing Kakashi to momentarily sweat drop before recovering and pulling out his favourite book from his pocket. The boy then turned to him performing a set of hand signs, "Water Style: Water Trap Jutsu" he says as a ball of water forms in his hand which he then throws around the book trapping it and preventing the ninja from reading it, "no more Make Out Paradise for you Kaka-Kun!" as Lucas says this it causes Kakashi to anime fall while the hokage bursts out laughing.

"Looks like you haven't changed that much then Lucas." The old man chuckles "so are you here to stay this time or have you just come to tease me and beat up my ninjas like last time." The hokage stops scratching the big wolfs ear and returns to his seat looking at the boy in a serious manner waiting for him to answer his question.

"Well then gramps I would like to inform you that my training in the Land of Wolves has come to an end and I'm home to stay now" comes the enthusiastic reply, Lucas jumps up and starts doing some sort of happy dance before freezing, "wait I am allowed to live here right gramps?" he adds worriedly looking around.

"Hehehehe! Of course you can live here Lucas this is your home. And if you are staying I think it might be a good time to tell Naruto about you. Do you agree?"

Lucas's face lights up instantaneously as he resumes his little dance causing Kakashi to sweat drop. "But gramps I thought you'd already told Naru-kun about me" he whines at the hokage, "If you have why do we have to tell him again?"

"Your right as always Lucas." Comes the old man's reply as he leans over to Kakashi, "Kakashi would you please go fetch Naruto Uzumaki for me."

Kakashi bows forward slightly, "Hai Lord Hokage" he says before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

**Lucas's POV**

I sit in front of the old man's desk waiting impatiently for my twin brother to arrive. 'What if he doesn't believe it's me after all I look more like mom than he does' I think worriedly. Then I freeze as I hear the door opening and the grumbling voice with Naruto passing through it.

"Yo Naru-Kun!" I shout as he enters the room and before he can react I throw myself at him in a tackle hug taking us both down to the floor, "how's my twin doing?" I jump up before sitting back on the desk cross legged.

"Huh! It's that crazy kid again what's he doing here old man?" Naruto says swinging his head around left to right before stopping and looking at me again, "ohh it's you Lucas sorry I didn't recognise you there." He starts laughing as I anime fall off of the desk to the floor.

"You didn't recognise your own twin brother Naru-kun?" I cry out as I sit down with a dark cloud over my head looking all emo and stuff. This causes everyone in the room to sweat drop and look at me like I'm crazy. 'I'm not crazy I'm just hyper-excitable' I think before tackling Naruto to the ground again and putting him in a head lock, "HOW DARE YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM THE ONLY DIFFERENCE ABOUT US IS OUR HAIR YOU BAKA!"

"ARGHH LET ME GO LUCA-CHIBI-KUN!" He shouts back as we wrestle in the middle of the room making both the hokage and Kakashi sweat drop, "you give up yet chibi-kun?"

"NEVER!" I shout back before disappearing in a poof of smoke and re-appearing I front of Lukkai, "LUKKAI why'd you summon me I was beating Naru-Chibi's backside!" I growl at the big wolf making it chuckle good naturedly.

"Because my dear friend I didn't think you would want to kill your younger brother just yet." Lukkai replies in his deep rich voice. He then turns to face Naruto, "It's good to see you again Naruto it has been a long time."

"Huh! We've never met before. BELIEVE IT!" he says to the big wolf enticing a chuckle from him.

"Now, Now boys please calm down." The hokage says bringing some form of order back to the room, "Naruto I called you here to tell you that you and your brother will be living together from now on and that you will both be placed on the same ninja squad. Now then Naruto I'm going to let you show Lucas the way and help him settle in."

"Sure thing old man! Come on Luca-Kun your gonna love the village. BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shout before dragging his brother from the room by his arm. 'Hmm it should be interesting to see how well they get along' thinks the hokage before turning back to the mountains of paper work.


	3. Chapter 2 - Survival Training

**Chapter 2 - Survival Training**

Lucas's P.O.V

"WAKE UP YOU BAKA!" Naruto screamed at me while I was still laying in bed, "You missed meeting up with our new sensei."

"ugh! I don't care just let me sleep." I reply before pulling the blanket over my head and rolling away from him, "Mmmmm, Milkshakes, Rainbow's and cookies filled with treacle, syrup and caramel!"

"OIII!"

BANG! …... Naruto jumps forwards punching me in the side in order to get me out of bed.

"we have work to do you numb skulled idiot" he said before running out of the room so he didn't have to deal with me, "hahaha"

"NARU-CHIBI-BAKA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I roared after him while pulling on my clothes. Once fully dressed I grabbed my ninja pouch and some summoning scrolls before slowly walking down-stairs to our main living room. "Naruto I am going to hurt you for waking me up"

He backs away slowly towards the main door before turning and sprinting flat out trying to get away. He looked over his shoulder as he called "Gotta catch me first Chibi-kun!"

"That's it ima hurt you brother!" I growl before taking off after him on all fours. I chase him around the village for at least 2 hours before he disappears, "Damnit twit face get your ass back out here so I can beat it to a bloody pulp!"

... No Reply …...

"... *sigh* …... Screw it I'm gonna go train." I turn and head towards the training ground while wondering who else is on the same team as me as well as who our sensei is gonna be, "Okai so there's nine genin without including me; Ino, Choji and Shikamaru will be on the same team due to the fact that their jutsu's all work extremely well with the others. Then we have bug boy... SHINO! that's his name, Hinata the girl who for some weird reason wants to date Naru-Chibi-Kun, and twat face Inuzuka and his cute puppy. They will be placed together because of their specialities all being good with sensory type jutsu's. …... Crap …... That means I'm left with the useless girl Sakura who may have a big brain but cant actually apply anything when it comes to an actual fight, my dim witted brother who while having brute strength is useless in the brains department and of course the worse one of all the pompous annoying Uchiha brat Sasu-gay. …... Can I just die now so I don't get humiliated by my team mates first?"

CRASH!

"OWW, SHITTING SHERLOCKS BEARD!"

I pick myself up from the ground where I had landed after walking into a tree.

"Okai mr tree you picked the wrong day to piss me off" I growl cracking my knuckles and neck before leaping forwards to start my training.

…... TIME WARP (A/N Time Warp a.k.a Time skip) …...

BEEP …... BEEP …...BEEP …... BEEP…... BE-

"Shut it!" I grab the beeping alarm clock and look at the time before throwing it out of the window and going back to sleep, "SHIT!"

I bolt out of bed grabbing clothes and throwing them on as I race around the house getting ready after realising that it was 7:05am. I grab a plate of beef out of the fridge and start munching as I run out of the house towards the training fields where I was supposed to be over an hour ago.

"Hey team!" I call when I arrive at the training field causing them all to look up as I start walking towards logs where their sat. I sit down in front of Sasuke and Sakura looking them over to see how much they've changed since I left. I throw a pepper bomb at Naruto making him jump back in shock, "Hey Naruto! Catch!"

To his credit he caught it just before it exploded covering him from head to toe in pepper. At the same moment that this was happening Kakashi Hatake appear in-front of us looking like he was ready to kill some one.

"Hey Kakai-Kun" I say before taking a cat nap while he explains the exercise to us.

...TIME WARP...

"psst, psst, PSST Lucas your not supposed to sleep on a mission." Someone whispers in my ear, "You''ll end up getting hurt"

BANG! I flip up to my feet and punch the person who was trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes as I heard crashing and looked around to see Kakashi's legs sticking out of the ground. I walk forwards and crouch next to him poking his legs before putting my hand in his pocket and stealing his copy of Make-Out Paradise and reading it.

5 minutes later Kakashi pulls himself out of his little hole looking really pissed. I sigh and give him his book back before back flipping away as he lands a punch in the place I had been sat.

"Now, now Kaka-Kun are you sure you want to fight me? Remeber I'm already at a Jonin level already." I say smiling at him before launching forwards for an attack.

...To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 3 - Kakashi's Defeated?

**Chapter 3 - Kakashi's Defeated?**

**Third Person P.O.V**

The two ninja leapt forwards, each one of them wanting to be the first to land a blow on the other. Lucas swung his arm round looking for a quick jab to the skull of his older opponent, however the man he was facing caught Lucas's fist in his hand. Swinging his leg round quickly Lucas concentrated an amazing amount of chakra into his leg. As his opponent went to block the kick Lucas released all the chakra forcing his opponent to release his hand and jump back to dodge the impact.

"nice move Lucas. Its been a while since we've had a sparing match" Called out the Silver haired ninja who was slowly standing back up careful not to lower his guard to the obviously gifted teenager stood in front of him, "however you should always watch your back."

Just as he finished speaking a clone of the man appeared behind Lucas. Ducking underneath the kick that was aimed for his head he pulled out a kunai and pierced the skin of the clones chest causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Hn. You'll have to do better than that Kaka-Kun. After all you haven't seen me fight since back then so a whole load could have changed." Lucas replied from his position crouched on the floor. AS he stood up and smiled three of his clones burst from the ground and started a offensive attack on the older ninja. The three clones that were battling the highly skilled silver haired jonin stood no chance in a prolonged battle. Flipping away from the fight in front of him Lucas preformed a rapid sequence of hand signs. Slamming his hands onto the ground as he lands he calls out "Earth Style: Stone Column Spears" Causing giant stone spears to fly towards Kakashi at a impressive speed.

Seeing the incoming jutsu Kakashi quickly defeats the 3 clones using shuriken to finish them off. Then preforming hand signs that move faster than even Sasuke's sharingan could follow he performs one of his signature jutsu's "Ninja Art: Lightening Rain jutsu" causing massive bolts of lightening to rain down from the sky piercing the stone spears before the could even scratch him.

**Lucas's P.O.V**

_'Shit he's fast! I don't know if I can keep up with him if it comes down to a jutsu's battle I'm_

_completely screwed.' _I jump backwards and dodge to the side avoiding being hit by the lightening that was crashing all around me. As I dodge again I preform a hand sign for a protective jutsu "Lightening Style: Thunder Blaze Jutsu" I flip back out of the way as all the lightening that had filled the sky was attracted to the place where I was stood mere seconds before. As it reach the ground the sky shook with a roar of thunder as the lightening cracked open the earth beneath our feet.

I flip backwards and land perfectly on the top of the tallest tree in the forest planning my next move as careful as I possibly could. _'Screw this he's to good ima have to go all out to get a bell.' _I think as I launch my self forward preforming hand signs as I move.

"Alright Kakashi-Kun I'm gonna end this right now! Ultimate Ninja Art: Lightening Tornado" I call across to him. The sky darkened as bright flashes of lightening started to show before moving and forming three large tornadoes that contorted the air around them filling it with electricity. Suddenly the tornadoes surged towards Kakashi, "Game over Kaka-Kun!"

Kakashi leapt forwards dodging the charging tornadoes and made a beeline straight for me. As he moved to wards me I saw that he had lifted his head band up to reveal his left Sharingan Eye to me. _'Shit he's actually gonna use? What do I do now?' _I think as I preform a rapid set of hand signs.

"Lightening Style: Surge Release Jutsu" I call out. The jutsu activates causing the three tornadoes that were following Kakashi towards me to explode in a massive surge of electricity, "So I'm that good am I Kaka-Kun? I'm that good you need to use your Sharingan."

"Hn. Yes Lucas you are that good. But you should never ever let your guard down in a battle or you will end up dead." Comes Kakashi's reply from behind me. I go to move but as I do so I sense a kunai being held against my throat, "You see you almost had me in that last attack. However you closed your eyes for a moment when you used that Surge Jutsu. In that moment I substituted with a Shadow Clone while I moved behind you to trap you."

"Hehe! You just made your first mistake Kakashi" I tell him as I make the tiger hand seal. He tenses up as he wonders what I'm planning. As I concentrate and intensify my chakra for the Jutsu I open my eyes and say, "Wolf Style Genjutsu: Wolfs Bane!"

**Kakashi-Kun's P.O.V**

"Hehe! You just made your first mistake Kakashi" Lucas says while making the tiger hand seal. _'What's he planning now?'_ I think, "Wolf Style Genjutsu: Wolfs Bane!"

Suddenly all the light is sucked out of the sky and replaced by a extremely large full moon. I look down and see Lucas dissolving in my grasp while the forest around use gets darker and darker till only the moons glow is visible.

A few seconds after the forest is filled with painfully loud wolf howls that ring through the air. The cries reach my ears and ring through them in an attempt to drive me insane. I cover my ears in an attempt to block the terrible howling noises out. I look up just in time to see a gigantic wolf lunging at me from the forest.

As it gets near me I duck under its claws and try to pierce its stomach with my kunai, only to find that my kunai passed straight threw it. _'damn its a fake'_ I turn around to look for Lucas but as soon as my back is presented to the best behind me it pounces onto my back and digs its claws and teeth into me.

"Arghh!" I scream as it attacks me. However I manage to preform the substitution before any serious damage is done to me, "What is this Lucas? What type of Jutsu have you created now?"

"Haha! This Kakashi, is the Wolf Style Genjutsu: Wolfs Bane. A devastating S-Rank Genjutsu. But I suppose you've figured that out already haven't you." His voice replies ringing throughout the air around me. I jump to the top of a near by tree to try and find him but instead I am met with the site of his eyes appearing in the sky.

They suddenly turn from his usual friendly bright blue eyes, to bright emerald green eyes with four bright lightening bolts cutting threw them and meeting in the centre. As I stare into them I see myself reflected in them and now that the my Sharingan advantage has been completely nullified now.

"NARISHIGAN!" He calls out as the sky and forest surrounding us return to normal. I see him standing on the ground at the other side of the lake staring at me with those bright eyes piercing straight through me. He blinks once as his trademark cocky half smile make sits way onto his face.

"Well then looks like I'm going to need to use this to win this fight then. I never thought you would push me this far Lucas." I say while concentrating all of my chakra into my hand and mixing it with lightening to create my only original jutsu. I jump down and land on the ground in front of the lake, "Lightening Blade!"

**Lucas's P.O.V**

"Lightening Blade!" Kakashi-Kun calls out as he focuses on create his jutsu for his next attack. The chakra surges around his hand become visible and begins to crackle and chirp while sparks fly all around him.

"Arigato Kakashi! I've been waiting for you to use that jutsu so I can test out mine. I've been waiting for 5 years practising and perfect it just for this moment." I say to him while using my unique Light Style Chakra to create a powerful blade in the palm of my hand the same way that Kakashi has made his Lightening Blade. As It forms the light from it becomes unbearable to look at for anyone who tried to do so. I call out as my jutsu completes, "Light Style: Riochiri!"

"That looks exactly like..." Kakashi exclaims as he sees me charging forwards with my attack. He sets of running and pours chakra into his feet so that he can get the required momentum for his jutsu to work efficiently.

"Yea Kaka-Kun it should look like it considering its based on your Chidori attack." I say as I speed up ready for the attack, "However it looks like these will be our final attacks in this battle Kaka-Kun."

We both put in a final burst of speed as we meet in the middle of the lake thrusting our attacks forwards to meet the others. As the Riochiri meets the Chidori the chakra from our attacks mixes and produces a massive explosion sending us both flying backwards a good 50 feet before coming to a stand still.

I stand up and move forwards slowly and lift up my hand showing Kakashi the bell that I had manage to grab off of his belt during the final clash. As I move forwards Kakashi gets up and walks towards me with a smile on his face. However before we get to each other I fall forwards and land on my face.

"Haha! I got the bell Kakashi-Kun!" I say holding it up as the darkness sweeps up to consume me. I laugh lightly as it pulls me down and takes my vision away. I hear Kakashi calling my name out trying to keep me awake. _'Good luck with that Kaka-Kun. That was an amazing battle.'_ I think before letting the darkness take me completely...

…**... To Be Continued ...**


	5. C4 - Sword Fight In The Land of Waves!

Chapter 4 - Sowrd Fight in The Land Of Waves! Zabuza Appears!

Lucas's P.O.V

Walking through the halls of the Hokage building I think back on the training excersize with Kakashi where we leveled half of the training grounds... 'hmm he was better than I expected him to be but oh well time for the next mission' I walk round another corner before finally making it to the mission room. Opening the door the first thing I notice is Naruto sat on the floor grumbling about ramen like always. Sneaking up behind Sasu-gay queitly I jump on his back while listening to the conversation going on.

'Naruto you should really start showing respect before someon slaps you' I think to my self chuckling lightly as Iru-Kun stanads up and starts yelling at Naruto for having a lack of respect towards his elders and superiours.

"Hey Iru-Kun don't be too harsh on him, he only wants to prove himself in a harder mission and if I'm honest I think we could all benifit from a C-Rank mission at least" I say with a closed eye smile making Kakashi sweat drop at te trouble we were causing him. Sasu-gay finally got fed up of having me on his back and tried throwing me off but I just jumped and gave Naruto a tackle hug still laughing.

"Hahaha Very well then if you think they can handle it Lucas-San you can have your C-Rank mission escorting this man back to his homeland. Please send in the client!" The hokage calls out to the waiting room.

The door opens and the first thing that you notice is the stale smell of Sake coming off of the man stood hunched over infront of us. He started speaking ut I just blocked him out not bothering to listen to his drunken drivel. The is till he turned towards Sakura with lust shinning in his eyes.

"So is the Pinkie to be my 'Special Escort' then? She's nice and pretty" He says while leaning forwards to grab her chest, He contiued making sexual remarks towards her, "Don't worry you pretty little thing I know just what you want!"

Just before he can grab hold of her I flash step forwards and pull out a Kunai and hold it to his neck and Growl at the drunken fool. I feel everybody tense in the room as my Kunai leaves a small cut on the mans neck and Kakashi puts his hand on my shoulder.

"If you want to keep all your parts in working order bridge builder I would be very careful of what you say to 13 year old girls and how you act towards women when your around me!" I warn him coldly with a harshness in my voice. The bridge builder stumbles backwards with his eyes now full of fear. I move back and put a reassuring hand on sakuras shoulder while kakashi leaves with Tazuna.

"All right everyone met at the Main Gate in 30 minutes ready to leave!" he calls back to us.

-Time Skip 10 mins-

Once home I climb the stairs to my room and grab a special summoning scroll. I unroll it and bite my thumb before preforming the neccesary hand signs and summoning its contents. Once the jutsu was complete I quickly get changed into my mission outfit and packed all my weapons and supplies that i would need for the next several weeks. Standing in front of the full sized mirror on the back of my door I check my new appearance. I stand there with with Black combat boots on both containing hiden blades in the toes, Black tight fitting combant trousers on with lots of pouches for my weapons and scrolls. Around my waist I wore my special hand crafted Wolf leather belt that held two Katanas, one on each side of my body. My shirt was now a deep purple shirt with the Uzumaki Clan and Naimkazi Caln symbols on the Left and Right sleves repectively. I also wore a black sleeveless leather trench coat and black gloves with the Konoha plates on the back of each instead of wearing my head band protector.

Smirking at my new appearance I placed my hands together In the chakra seal and transported to the Main gate where everybody was already waiting for me.

"Yo Kaka-Kun, Naru-Chibi-Nii-San, Saus-Gay-Kun, Saku-Baka" I call out to my team who were all looking around wondering where I was. I could tell from here they were all inching to get going on our first ever proper mission.

"Lucas I hope your ready." Kaka-Kun says to me as I walk up to them. I nod once at him to let him know I am waiting for the order to set off. While we were stood their waiting I growled and glared at Tazuna who was once again looking at Sakura like she was his to do whatever he wanted with, "Okay everyone this is the formation were going to be using while traveling to the land of waves. Naruto your going to be up fornt leading the way so you need to keep your eyes peeled for any trouble that may be heading our way. next up will be Tazuna with Sasuke on his right and Sakura on his left to keep an out on the sides for any trouble lurking in the trees. Finally I will be walking behind you all making sure none of you get into to much trouble or lag behind. Do we all understand?"

"Hai" my three teammates answer Kakashi with ease.

"So what about me Kaka-Sensei?" I shout out wanting to know what my job would be.

"Luca-San you will be moving around the team provided all over cover from the forrest and ensuring that there arnt any traps of ambushes set up for us on the path. Also if we come under attack your job is to provide support for us and only intervine if we have no other chance of winning, if we aare taken out your too ensure that the bridge builder is safe even if it means taking him back to Konoha. Finally should anything happen to me Luca-San will be incharge as he has the most mission experience." Kakashi answers my question and informs the other, "Now then lets be gone!"

"Hai Sensei! but before we go. Tazuna if you make any lewd comments of movements towards Sakura I will cut of some of your equipment so behave." I warn him and sap his back. I toss a Kunai to Kakashi who catches it and smirks underneth his mask. I jump to the left into the surrounding forrest and disappear from my teams view as we set off.

-Time Skip 10 Mins-

Jumping through the trees silently I hear the sound of a branch snapping behind me. I instantly stop and spin arround delivering a roundhouse kick to the Hidden Mist ninja who had been following me. A loud crack sounds as my leg connects with his nose breaking it instanly as he is catapulted into the tree behind him.

"Hidden Mist ehh. Well why don't all 15 of you get your asses out her now so i can kick em from here back to your bloody village." I say whil biting my thumb and preform a series of hand signs. Swiping the blood down the handles of my katanas I whisper, "Kenjutsu Art: Thunder Blades."

Pulling my katanas out as an array of ninja surround me with weapons ranging from Claws and Chains to Kunais and Swords. I smirk as they grin evilly thinking that they out matched me which was unfortunatly for them, Un true. I a special kind of chakra through my blades increasing their destructive power by 100. Once ready I jump fowards at the nearest ninja slashing upwards with my right blade, which proceeds to go striaght threw the massive sword he had tried to block it with. My blade cut into his chest as I landed on top of him from my jump. Sending chakra to my leg I spin to the right and dodge another ninja who was weilding a clawed arm before completing my spin and landing the kick to his back hearing a satifying crack as his spin breaks from the force of my kick.

'2 down' I think as I flip backwards over a bunch of Kunai. I land in between a group of four who were clearly long range experts. I smirk as I spin around fast and fleet footed, lashing out 4 times, twice with each blade all four of my oponents drop to the ground. I Quickly sheath my blades and preform the hands signs for an earth style Jutsu.

"Earth Style: Stone Wall Defence!" I call out as a wall of solid stone rises between me and 8 of my 9 opponents. Preform another set of hand signs I use the second part of this combonation jutsu, "Earth Style: Stone Shuriken Jutsu!"

I slam my hands into the wall which starts breaking apart into hundreds of stone shuriken, which then fly towards my opponents cutting and slashing them open with ease. I turn to see one of them left. He just stood their with a katana in its sheath looking at me expectivly.

I place a hand one each of my blades and stand ready for the test of speed to come. A leaf floats dwon between us towards the ground and as it made contact and both speed forwards and passed each other. To the naked eye it would just look like we had switche dplaces and turned around so we were back to back. However we hand ran and each tried to deliver a finishing blow with our blades.

I click both my blades back into their sheaths properly and as if that was a signal the enemy ninja dropped to the his knees with blood pouring down his neck from where my katanas had gone straight through his throat slashing it wide open.

I leap away jumping back to the road just in time to see another 2 mist ninjas tear Kakashi to peices. I jump down just as sasuke pins their chained claws to the tree I was just in and kicks them both in the face. Suddenly they split with one going after Naruto and the other heading straight for the beidge builder.

I see Sasuke run to the one heading for Naruto who had frozen in fear, as sasuke takes care of that one i flash forwards and pull out my Katanas and slice straight threw the arm that had the giant claw on as well as one of his legs in order to immobiliase him. At this point Kakashi deacided to make his return to the battle.

"Yo guys!" He says with a closed eye smile before seeing me in torn clothes with rips and holes in all over, "Lucas-San what happened?"

"Me vs 15 Mist Ninja including Kamancha Injura the famous Kenjutsu User." I reply cooly while tieing up the two ninja who me and Sasuke had just subbdued, "Don't worry we fought and he got his throat slit. He won't be bothering us again."

I blank out as Kakashi and the others begin talking about why Tazuna lied to the Leaf and debated whether or not to back and give him a better escort. In the end we decided to continue onwards and reached a dock where we boarded a boat to the Land Of Waves. At this point I decided to take a quick nap.

-Time Skip 2 Hours-

Waking up I noticed we had just got to the Land Of Waves and instantly took note of the ammount of mist there was here, 'hmm looks like Gaot might have hired Zabuza again' I think to my self as naruto acts like an idiot and starts throwing Kunia around and nearly killed a cute little snow bunny...'WAIT WHAT?'

"DOWN!" Me and Kakashi both shout as a massive ass sword heads for all our heads. Myself instead of ducking I launch my self into the air and unlock my Katanas before landing next to Kakashi and infront of my team. Holding one blade out towards Zabuza and the other behind me in a reversed grip I growled at the demon of the mist.

"Kenjutsu Art: Thunder Blade Jutsu" I growl out pouring a massive amount of Thunder Style Chakra into my blades amplifing their power by 1,000 this time and preparing for a battle. I close my eyes while Kakashi and the Demon talk.

"Well then looks like we get to fight again little wolf boy!" Zabuza laughs at me thinking back to the last time we met.

"Zabuza, this time I will kill you" I say without a shread of mercy or emotion as I open my eyes which are now bright green showing that I had activated my Narishigan, "I hope your ready to be greated in hell Momochi!"

To Be Continued!


	6. Chapter 5 - Uzumaki vs Momochi!

**Last Time!**

"Zabuza, this time I will kill you" I say without a shred of mercy or emotion as I open my eyes which are now bright green showing that I had activated my Narishigan, "I hope you're ready to be greeted in hell Momochi!"

**Uzumaki vs Momochi! The Unexpected Battle!**

I flash forwards and slash at the hidden mist's demon. My right blade comes down only to be met by the famous executioners blade. Spinning my body I avoid the kick that would have caved in my skull I lash out with one of my own. Using my Chakra I activate the hidden blade in my boot and swing it round cutting along Zabuza's cheek before he could jump back out of the way completely. Flipping backwards I see Kakashi running underneath me going for our opponents throat.

"SASUKE, SAKURA, NARUTO! MANJI FORMATION AROUND THE BRIDGE BUILDER! LEAVE THIS PUNK TO US!" Kakashi shouts at the team just before he is kicked straight in the face and lands in the water.

'shit that's Zabuza's chakra in their'

I rush forwards hoping to get there in time but just as I step onto the water Zabuza ;laughs and completes the Water Prison Jutsu trapping Kakashi in a sphere of heavy Chakra infused water. Jumping back I avoid getting caught by the same Jutsu. As I land in front of my team mates I place my Katana's back into their sheaths and seal them with my blood again.

"HAHAHA" Zabuza's laugh rips threw the air as he stands grinning behind his new army of water clones, "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu complete."

Glaring at the enemy I perform a rapid sequence of hand signs and slam my hands into the dirt underneath me.

"Earth Style: Acid Swamp Jutsu!" I say causing the muddy earth that his clones where standing on to turn into a pit of acid trapping them from moving, "Now for the next part, Earth Style: Stone Wall Defence Jutsu, Earth Style: Stone shuriken Jutsu"

Once the wall of earth had risen in front of me I repeated the attack I had used the day before, placing my hands on the wall it began to crumble and break apart into hundreds of tiny stone shuriken which then flew straight threw the clones and on towards Zabuza.

"Haha, I know all about your Earth Style combination attacks Uzumaki." Zabuza says while smirking. He places his free hand onto the water underneath him, "Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu!"

The water rushes upwards and blocks my entire attack. While this was happening I run back to my team, 'Okay protect the team the save Kakashi' reaching them I perform hand signs and slam my hands to the earth.

"Stay here and stay on your guard this barrier will only fall for 2 reasons. One I'm dead or two I released it." I tell them before starting the Jutsu, "Earth Style Seal: Steel Bunker Jutsu"

The Jutsu activates and out of the ground you can hear the rumbling as steel walls rise from the ground around my team and the bridge builder in order to keep them safe. 'Okay time to rescue Kaka-Baka-Sensei' I spin round and create 5 shadow clones.

A nod from me and they all rush forwards and start battling with Zabuza while I use a secret Jutsu to get Kakashi out of the Water Prison. Once Kakashi was safe I go into the prison myself and pull out a summoning scroll and activating it.

"Zabuza-Teme haven't you noticed Kaka-Sensei is gone?" I say after he defeated all of my clones causing him to look round at me sat comfortably inside the Water Prison. I open my eyes and use my Narishigan To break his Jutsu apart and then throw two of the Thunder Daggers that I had summoned at him, both finding their marks while I flip backwards out of the way as he swings his sword around for my head. Smirking I say, "Well it looks like you know now."

Landing on all fours I pull out my final thunder dagger and fling it at Zabuza at a speed faster than sound. Smirking I stand up as it lodges into his shoulder piercing threw skin, muscle, nerves, tendons and bone practically destroying his use of the arm.

_Ughh what the hell was that? _I grab at my neck and feel sharp needles there. Stumbling forward and down onto one knee. Pain flares threw my body as darkness eats away at my vision, _Dammit, sneak attack..._

I feel my eyes fade to their normal bright blue colour again. I open my mouth to warn Kakashi about the new enemy but before I can I fall face first into the ground. the last thing I see is Naruto running towards me.

"LUCA!"

_Sorry, Nii-Kun…I failed….._

Mystery P.O.V

"I want him. I want hisss eyesssss"

"You will get him Sama, Your plan will soon take effect and you will have all you need."

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 6 - Holy Shit I'm Blind

**Chapter 6 - Holy Shit I'm Blind and the Demon is Still Alive**

** Lucas POV **

**"**Ughh**"**

**_Why is it so damn dark in here?OMG I've gone blind! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! This Can't Happen! Not To me! My Precious Eyes!_**

"OHMYGODHELPMEIVEGONEBLINDICANTSEEMYEYESMYPRECIOUSEYESWHATWILLIDONOWIMASUSELESSASSAKURA" I shout at the top of my voice without stopping for breath.

Well that is until a hand is placed over my mouth, Opening my eyes suddenly a bright light pierces my eyes stopping me from seeing anything.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW"

"Shut up, Lucas" Someone says from my left. I spin out and grab someone's throat with one hand while swinging for a punch with my other, only for both moves to be blocked swiftly and a tap to my forehead.

I look round now that my vision has been restored. I see my clawed hand being held tightly by Kakashi-Sensei. Blushing rapidly I pull my hand away and attempt to sit up only to be pushed back down by Kakashi.

"Sorry Lucas-San but you need to stay in that bed for one more day." Kakashi says while making sure I cant more, "You've been in a coma for 7 days. You need to rest and recover and more importantly eat something before you can start guarding Tazuna again. Oh and Zabuza is still alive."

I blink a few times letting everything he just said sink in. _Zabuza is still alive…..Dammit Kakashi you should've finished him….no matter I will rip his throat out the next time I see him._

"WHAT!?" I shout out loud, "How in the name of the Okami did he survive!?"

"Well he kinda got me trapped again in his water prison then your brother and Sasuke showed amazing team work. In short they defeated his water clones and freed me. Then I fought Zabuza to a standstill but before I could take him down for good a Hidden Mist Anbu appeared and used Senbon to the neck in order to 'kill' our friend" He explained in his own lazy way, "I realised something was wrong first when the Anbu carried his body to safety and then second when I saw the Senbon sticking from your neck in the exact same way. So I've been training the others in charka control and they all mastered it finally."

"Wow. So basically you were Kaka the Baka and got tricked by him" I say with a smirk before laughing fully, "NOW GIVE ME FOOD!"

"Hahaha same as always Luca-kun as soon as you find out you nearly died you need to eat." Kakashi says before handing me a fish and rice bowl, "here you go. This was your favourite last time we met."

"Still is!" I say while grabbing the bowl and eating it fast before licking the bowl clean.

"Anyways where going to the bridge join us soon Lucas, It's been nearly a week since we got here they should be at full strength again by now" He says walking out of the door.


	8. Chapter 7 - Battle On The Bridge!

**Chapter 7 - Battle on the Bridge, Dead, Alive, Reborn!**

**Kakashi's POV**

_Shit this is bad, I don't know how much longer they can last against that boy….._ I think as I dodge and counter another attack from Zabuza who seems determined to taunt me about my students situations.

"Hahaha you know you can't win Kakashi sure you may be able to beat me but all your brats will die in the process and you know it. Them two brats will be dead in 5 minutes against haku then he will kill pinkie and the bridge builder then it will be just you left to face us both!" The demon of the mist says before laughing like a maniac

"Brats hmm, let's go through the list. We have Sasuke Uchiha the best genin the Leaf has to offer, Sakura Haruno the smartest kunochi since Tsunade Senju was a student. Naruto Uzumaki the Leaf villages number one hyper active knucklehead ninja and his Twin Brother Lucas Namikaze the strongest shinobi the world has ever seen." I reply only for him to laugh harder.

"Him!? I would be surprised if he can still walk after what Haku did to him!"

**BOOM!**

Suddenly I feel myself being thrown violently to the left as the bridge shakes under me. I pick myself up looking to see Zabuza doing the exact same thing. Looking down the bridge I see the area where Sasuke, Naruto and Haku had been fighting enveloped in smoke, flames and debris.

"What was that you said Zabuza?" I say turning back to him to continue are fight.

**Sakura's POV**

"Go Sasuke you can do it!" I shout to the most beautiful boy in the world who is so dreamy and perfect nobody can beat him in anything, "….you too Naruto….."

I glance over my shoulder to make sure the perverted bring builder was still alive as much as I'd like him to have a heart attack…

**BOOM!**

Suddenly there's a flash of bright white light and a scorching heat that sends my backwards into the bridge builder. I look up to see the Ice Dome completely surrounded by flames and smoke.

"NARUTO! SASUKE!" I scream as Tazuna stops me from running forwards into the thick black smog.

**Sasuke's POV**

I flip back out of the way dodging another barrage of needles while that knuckle head ran head on and tried to escape again.

"IT'S NO GOOD BAKA!" I shout once again before a loud explosion erupts from behind me and sends me flying forwards.

I look round and see the dome is gone but were surrounded in smoke and water vapour from where the ice mirrors disintegrated due to the extreme temperatures of the attack.

**Lucas's POV**

"Ohh dear Momochi it looks like your plan has failed again." I say from inside the thick cloud of smoke before running forwards and kicking Haku down to the other end of the bridge and running towards Zabuza, "Now it's your turn."

Just as I get half way between Zabuza and the bridge builder I see a water clone appear behind Sakura and attempt to behead her. Without hesitation I change direction and push her out of the way taking the blade to the chest causing a deep cut to appear. Flipping backwards I use chakra to activate the blades in my boot and slice the clones throat.

"Ha your dead boy just like Kakashi!"

I turn around just in time to see Zabuza run his blade straight through the back of Kakashi killing him almost instantaneously. I feel the colour drain out of my face as my history with him flashes before my face before an unimaginable rage courses throughout me.

"Seal Release: Chakra Binding Light" I say while placing my hand together in the chakra sign. Suddenly the barrier set up in my mind to hold back the immense amount of chakra I hold is broken and the power crashes into me like a tidal wave. Opening my eyes I active my new form of Narishigan, "This is something you've never seen before Zabuza, and something you will never see again…. The Eternal Eye of Life - Jinsei"

Zabuza recoils in shock as he sees my eyes which are now a piercing white all over with blue and green lightening flashing threw them in intricate delicate patterns that seemed to ensnare the opponent just threw a glace. Quickly I perform hand signs before gathering chakra in my palm in the same way as I would with the Riochiri.

"Another once in a life time is this here Zabuza, Ultimate Jutsu: Jinsei Inuzuma!" Suddenly my chakra takes the form of blinding light that seemed to spark everywhere like lightning, "The completed and unstoppable version of the Jinsei Blade: Riochiri"

Then in a flash of light I disappear and reappear with my hand sticking straight threw the chest of Haku who had moved to defend his master. Next thing I know I'm jumping backwards with Haku in one arm and Kakashi in my other as Zabuza attempted to slice me in half.

"Zabuza!" A voice calls out from the end of the bridge and we all look down to see the mastermind behind all of this Gato stood there with his army, "Your fired now"

Gato them throws a hidden blade at Haku which I intercept as Naruto yells at Zabuza.

"Lucas-San it seems we are no longer enemies." The demon say to me calmly, "I'm sorry for what I have done truly"

He then took off with a kunai in his mouth aiming to kill Gato and free this island from his control. I turn and face Kakashi-Sensei's lifeless body and strip of his top and vest but leave his mask on. Dipping my hands into the cut on my chest I draw a circle around his body before making it spiral inwards to make a Uzumaki Clan Symbol on the floor with him in the middle. I then use more of my blood to draw the Namikaze symbol onto his chest before performing hand signs.

"Jinsei Kaminari: Thunder God Tribute Reanimation" I say and the clan symbols suddenly turn to a thunder gold and shot beams of light up into the sky blocking Kakashi from view for nearly a minute and a half. Suddenly the light falls back down and Kakashi can be seen again. However he now has a small burn make on his chest in the shape of the Namikaze clan symbol. All his wounds were healed and scar free and he was breathing easy.

"Wow he that was amazing Lucas-San" Sakura says to me as every walks over to make sure were all okay, "What was it though?"

"Zabuza had run Kakashi-Sensei through with his sword killing him instantaneously so I used a Jutsu that I created to bring him back to life." I say to everyone so they can all understand better, "As long as the soul was intact at the time of death then I can use the Jinsei Kaminari: Thunder God Tribute Reanimation Jutsu to bring them back from the dead. If successful they will be at the peak any illness they had at the time of death will be cured, but there is one catch. To perform this Jutsu I must draw the Namikaze clan symbol on their body and Uzumaki clan symbol around there body. Once complete the Namikaze symbol will be burned into the flesh as a permanent reminder that the person owes his life to the caster. This way I can use it on previously thought off enemies who I can then make do good in payment for their life."

I look around and see that everyone is exhausted from the battles and fights that had been taking place for the last few hours.

"Alright let's get some rest and finish this bridge tomorrow you guys." I say with my trademark wolfie smile.

**Woo that took a lot of writing!**

**Jinsei - Light**

**Kaminari - Thunder**

**Inuzuma - Lightning**

**Hope your enjoying the book so far!**


	9. Mini Chap1 - NO I DON'T WANT A PROMOTION

**Mini Chapter - NOOO! I DON'T WANT A PROMOTION! THAT MEANS WORK!**

**Hokage's POV**

I sit quietly listening as Kakashi and Lucas give a detailed report on the mission in the Land of Waves. My jaw drops when they get to the part where Kakashi was killed by the late Demon of the mist.

"Hmm. I see." I say while deep in thought, "Lucas Namikaze I herby promote you to the level of Special Jounin Of Konohagakure with immediate effect. You are hear by appointed Special Jounin Instructor for all Genin Teams as well as assistant instructor for the upcoming Chunin Promotion exams."

"What!? You can't be serious! I don't wanna be a Jounin yet!" Lucas moans with a annoyed look plastered on his face, "I'm still 13 I don't wanna be responsible for people's lives!"

Both myself and Kakashi sweat drop as Lucas sits and pouts in the middle of the room.

"Tough Lucas, You are a Jounin now and you will be responsible for the lives of your team mates as well as for the lives of the students taking part in the Chunin Examinations!" I say seriously, "Now your both excused and Team 7 have the rest of today and tomorrow off duty."

"Hai Lord Hokage" They say simultaneously before disappearing in puffs of smoke.

"You are a true hero of this village Lucas, and one day you will understand why the people accept you and not your brother." I murmur quietly to myself as I stand and look out at the Village I have served all my life, "When that day comes I can only pray you will forgive us for the pain it will cause you and your dearest friends. I am truly sorry for the burden I have cursed you with."


End file.
